


Take a swing and hope for the best

by jadehqknb



Series: Sportsfest Fills 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Cross Over, Crossover, Found Family, Miyuki Kazuya - Freeform, Separated Siblings, appearances by - Freeform, awkward reunion, crossover AU, daichi is good big bro, eijun is excited, hinata shouyou - Freeform, i love the idea of them as brothers, kageyama tobio - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, ukai keishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Life throws Sawamura Daichi a curveball





	Take a swing and hope for the best

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "So you play..."

“Captain? Do you know that guy?”   
  
Daichi turns from his conversation with Suga, glancing first at Hinata and then to where he’s looking down the hallway. He squints, trying to work out who in the crowd has caught his middle-blocker’s attention.   
  
“Who?” he finally asks, unable to track down any suspicious looking characters; Kuroo’s already in the stands after all and Hinata _knows_ him.  
  
Hinata points. “Him, the one in the white sweatshirt.” Daichi looks, still not seeing the point of Hinata’s concern and asks him as much. “He’s been following you,” is the simple reply.  
  
“A lot of people are following us, dumbass,” Kageyama snips. Daichi doesn’t mention that he agrees with him. Karasuno is a hot ticket item right now, crawling and, well, crowing their way from one rung to another in their quest for Nationals victory.  
  
“I didn’t say  _us_!” Hinata insists scowling, his eyes still trained on the guy. “He’s watching the captain and I wanna know why.”  
  
“Ok, ok,” Daichi pacifies, “I’ll just go and—” but as he turns to look again the guy is gone. “Huh, guess all that scowling scared him off, Hinata.” He gives a grin. “If I ever need a bodyguard, I know who to ask.” His comment does the trick of smoothing Hinata’s frown into a bright expression of prideful glee.   
  
They continue on through the day, their last match as grueling as the others until finally it’s time to head back to their hotel for showers, a proper meal, review of the games, plans for tomorrow and then, finally, sleep.  
  
It’s as they’re heading to the hotel that his whole world gets rocked. From what feels like nowhere springs the boy from earlier, his eyes shining with excitement and his face beaming a bright smile. “I had no idea my big brother was so cool!” he exclaims.   
  
Daichi’s eyes go wide. “Your… I’m sorry, who do you think I am?” The question comes out harsh, exhaustion deadening his usual tact.   
  
The boy’s smile doesn’t falter though. “You’re Sawamura Daichi, right?” Daichi nods confirmation of the fact. “You’re my big brother!”   
  
Behind Daichi, the team erupts into a mix of startled exclamations and confused murmurs but it’s lost to the white noise in his ears.

Brother…? He has  _another_  brother? This has to be a mistake. There’s no way this is true. Distantly part of him wonders if this is some extremely crude and inappropriate prank, some boy paid off to spout nonsense in order to distract him. But the only teams he can think of who would try that they’ve already defeated. And besides, that sounds more paranoid than he’ll ever admit. It must be the exhaustion talking.  
  
Talking… he should be saying something now, shouldn’t he?  
  
“Sawamura,” Ukai says, setting a supportive hand on Daichi’s shoulder, “take some time. We’ll see you back at the hotel.” Daichi nods dumbly.  
  
“You want me to stay?” Suga asks, concern coloring his tone.  
  
Daichi snaps out of his stupor. “It’s ok… watch after the team until I get back.”  
  
Suga nods, turning away to help shepherd the team away. As they go, Daichi keeps his eyes trained on the boy—his brother allegedly. His smile is gone, replaced with a look of trepidation that usually accompanies someone who just now realizes the gravity of what they’ve done or said.   
  
Daichi just keeps staring, fingernails digging crescents into his palms because if this is true… if this boy hasn’t made a mistake… then Daichi’s father is even more of a bastard than he originally believed. Daichi doesn’t know much about his father other than he left. He has vague flashes of memory from when his brain was finally starting to hold reconcilable data as he turned three but they’re hazy at best. When he turned old enough to ask his mom where his dad was all she’d said was ‘he’s gone’.  
  
He hadn’t pressed her past that, seeing at even such a young age how much it pained her to think of him. Then his stepdad had come into the picture with his twins and became his dad. The only dad he’d ever known or wanted to know.   
  
And now this. And of all the times, it has to be while he’s stretched thin on energy, time and patience.  
  
“Uh… did you want to talk… or…” The boy’s voice (he really should ask his name) snaps him out of his thoughts.  
  
He shakes his head to clear away the bad memories, the confusion, the shock and then nods. “Come on, there’s a bench over there.” He’s exhausted from playing, his body aching and he just wants to stop, but he has to deal with this now otherwise he won’t be able to concentrate tomorrow and that won’t do.  
  
They sit, Daichi staring at the building across the street. He can feel the boy’s eyes on his face. Which reminds him… “What’s your name?”   
  
“Eijun. Sawamura… Eijun.” His voice is quiet now, the former exuberance gone in the wake of Daichi’s utter shutdown.   
  
Poor kid, he probably pictured this going very differently. Daichi looks at him, tracing his eyes over his features and, yes, he definitely has the Sawamura thing going on. Particularly in his eyes. Eyes that were shining with hope and determination that Daichi remembers having in his own at his age. God, he really is an old man.  
  
Daichi smiles. It’s a tired, forced smile but it’s better than a blank stare. “So, Eijun-kun, how did you find me?”  
  
Eijun perks up, his own lips quirking into a bright smile. “I found an album with you in it! You were a baby, so  _wow_  you look really different. Well, not really different, your eyes are still the same but… different.” He shakes his head against his rambling and Daichi can’t hold back a quiet chuckle. “Anyway! I asked dad and of course, he didn’t want to tell me because he didn’t want to admit to having abandoned his kid.” Daichi would usually wince at such brutality but he agrees so he merely smiles (a little more sincere now) and nods. “But I bugged and bugged until he told me where you lived. I wanted to meet you sooner but dad wouldn’t let me go and then I heard about the volleyball thing here, which at first I didn’t care about because volleyball’s not my thing, but then I happened to catch your interview and they said your name and I saw your eyes and I just knew!”   
  
Eijun takes a much needed breath, his eyes back to bright and eager.  
  
“So you, what, snuck down here without your dad’s permission?” Daichi asks.  
  
Eijun shakes his head. “I don’t live with him right now. I live on campus at Seidou!”   
  
Daichi scrunches his brow in an effort of memory. “Seidou… so you play—”  
  
“Baseball,” Eijun exclaims and he’s beaming as bright as Hinata when he hits a perfect spike. “I’m gonna be the ace pitcher, just you wait!”   
  
Reaching out his hand, Daichi ruffles Eijun’s hair, a warm, true smile on his face by now. “Well, of course, you will! My little brother could be nothing else!”   
  
“You… you’re just gonna accept me?” Eijun asks. “That’s awesome! You’re not going to tell me to bug off or that you hate me or—”  
  
“I was just surprised. And tired,” Daichi admits settling his hands in his lap. He takes a deep breath. “It’s not your fault your…  _our_  dad left me and mom.”  
  
Eijun’s eyes go very wide, his jaw slack, then he’s smiling again. “I knew you were cool. Gosh, your games today were amazing! I don’t have any idea half the time what’s happening but it’s exciting! And you… uh… what’s the word—that thing where you bounce the ball with your arms…”  
  
“Receive?” Daichi supplies.   
  
Eijun snaps his fingers. “That’s it! You receive really well!”  
  
Daichi chuckles. “How would you know, squirt?” The term of affection falls out naturally. “You just said you don’t know anything.”  
  
“I can just tell!”  
  
Daichi smiles. “Just like you could tell I’m your brother?”   
  
Eijun nods. After a brief beat of silence he asks, “So, could we exchange numbers? I know we won’t have much time to see each other but I really want to get together and know my big brother! Maybe you can come to one of my games someday!”   
  
Daichi plucks his phone out of his bag as Eijun pulls his from his pocket. They exchange numbers and chat until Daichi knows he won’t be able to keep his eyes open in the shower if he takes any longer. He’s starving too and hopes Suga or coach saved him some late dinner.  
  
As they say goodbye, Eijun flings his arms around Daichi’s waist giving a great squeeze. “Thanks for accepting me,” he says quietly then rushes away before Daichi can properly respond. He watches him tear off down the street, a warmth of affection blooming in his chest.   
  
He really is a sap. 

* * *

Sweat burns Eijun’s eyes, his fingers gripping the baseball so tight his nails bend. Bases loaded, the sun beating down and he  _has_  to get this batter out. Miyuki calls a timeout, running to the mound as do the rest of the team. Just as the catcher opens his mouth, there’s a shout of Eijun’s name from the crowd.  
  
He turns his attention to the fence, his eyes going wide and his mouth splitting into a huge grin. He feels the team looking too, surprised they could hear one person out of the masses screaming today.  
  
“Who’s that?” Miyuki asks with a chuckle.  
  
Eijun’s chest releases as he waves. “That’s my big brother.”  
  
There’s a beat of silence before they all exclaim, “Your what?!”


End file.
